


The Midnight SMP- Characters

by TheMidnightDM (HarlequinBlu)



Series: The Midnight SMP Lore [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinBlu/pseuds/TheMidnightDM
Summary: These are the profiles of every person involved with the Midnight SMP, including background characters. All their stories can be found here, as well as relevant information such as name and pronouns. Beware of spoilers if you aren't caught up on episodes!
Series: The Midnight SMP Lore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168682





	1. Overlord Gloom

**Author's Note:**

> This shouldn't get regular updates, but it will remain listed as unfinished until the day we've told every story we feel we need to tell. Occasionally, when I and the other creators feel it is relevant, we may update the profiles to contain additional information. This will be done as and when certain facts are revealed in streams and other videos.  
> Streams can be found at:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/gloomettee

Username: Gloomettee

Name: Overlord Gloom

Pronouns: He/Him, They/Them

Alliances: Emerald Guild, The Cave System, MDL

Enemies: None

Specific Relationships:  
• Engaged to Sorcerer Jack, in love

History: The fourth in line to the throne of a kingdom falling to ruin, Gloom struck out on their own when they were only 15. He met many people on his travels, and eventually stumbled across a semi-abandoned castle, swarmed with all manner of terrible creatures. Alongside their friends, and after many long years of fighting to survive, Gloom cleared out the ruins and built up a town around them. When he half-jokingly referred to himself as ‘Overlord’, his friends declared him the rightful ruler of the land they lived on together, and ‘Gloomsville’ was founded. During the small settlement’s period of rapid growth, Gloom found romance in their bond with Jack, a Sorcerer Supreme. After only a short time dating, Jack proposed, and he and Gloom are due to be wed, although both have said not for a while yet.


	2. Captain Ben

Username: Bobalong153

Name: (Captain) Ben

Pronouns: He/Him

Alliances: The Minecraft Defence League, Gloomsville, The Emerald Guild (essentially everyone)

Enemies: None

Specific Relationships:  
• Aims to protect all the innocents in the world

History: The son of a merchant in a foreign land, Ben’s father’s corrupt business practices never appealed to him, although the money certainly did. When his father died as the result of one of his scams being discovered, Ben vowed to do his best to punish the guilty and uphold justice. When he met an ex-prince from a ruined kingdom (Gloom), Ben knew his luck was going to change. After Gloomsville was founded in the name of their young ruler, Ben made the decision to found the Minecraft Defence League, to keep peace between all the factions that his friends had formed. Despite the low membership count, Captain Ben is certain he has found his calling. The question remains though, will his desire for wealth and his father’s corrupt blood leave him a victim to his own greed?


	3. Sorcerer Supreme Jack

Username: Crushertime

Name: (Sorcerer Supreme) Jack

Pronouns: He/Him

Alliances: The Emerald Guild, Gloomsville

Enemies: Kes 

Specific Relationships:  
• Engaged to Gloom, in love with

History: Despite having unknown origin, Jack came into being as a member of the Midnight SMP already bearing the title of Sorcerer Supreme, and with a degree to prove it! He quickly befriended Gloom and his gang, and after a relatively fast romance with the Overlord himself, they are now engaged.


End file.
